1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an assembly for deploying, retrieving and stowing cable and the like, and is directed more particularly to such an assembly as is suitable for use onboard submarines in conjunction with towed acoustical sensing arrays.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Towed arrays are sensitive sensor components of a sonar system that are towed at selected distances behind a submarine and are connected to the submarine by a tow cable. A towed array handling system is used to deploy the array, hold the array at a selected distance from the submarine when deployed, retrieve the array, and stow the array when not deployed.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, it will be seen that a prior art towed array handling system includes a winch assembly W and a stowage reel assembly R. The winch assembly W includes a driven capstan C and an idling drum D. In operation, the capstan C rotates to bring a tow cable T onto the capstan C and thence onto the drum D and back to the capstan, usually for a plurality of turns, and thence onto the stowage reel R. To deploy the tow cable T, which typically would have an array fixed to a free end thereof, the array being of substantially the same configuration as the cable, the capstan C draws cable from the stowage reel R and, after a plurality of turns around the idling drum D, urges the cable through a guide tube G and out of the submarine to facilitate towing of the array well aft of the submarine's propulsion propellers. The capstan is driven at its central hub. In paying out the cable there initially may be little stress on the cable so that the capstan may turn within the cable wound thereon without causing the cable to deploy out. Rollers are provided (not shown) which press the cable wound upon the capstan against the capstan hub to generate a frictional interface so that turning of the capstan hub will generate movement of the cable. In short order, enough cable is deployed such that the drag of the array and cable through the water produces strain on the cable sufficient to cause the cable to move in accordance with the bidding of the capstan.
It is clear from FIGS. 1 and 2, that the equipment arrangement dictated by the prior art assembly requires a relatively large space on a vessel in which space is at a premium. It would be beneficial to have available for use in submarines a winch and stowage reel assembly more volume and weight efficient than the above-described prior art apparatus.
Further, new arrays are of cross sections and sizes, and of complex configurations, which are not compatible with the above-described capstan traction rollers and small diameter capstan and idler drums, and their close tolerances relative to the prior art cable and array.